Logan Watson
Logan Watson 'is one of the main protagonists in ''I Didn't Do It. Logan is laid back and Lindy's twin brother. When something goes wrong, they both try to explain what happened. Now that Logan is in high school, he wants to transform into a popular guy. He is the twin brother of Lindy Watson. He is the future boyfriend to Jasmine Kang. Logan is portrayed by Austin North. Biography Logan Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Logan Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Logan is very laid back, cool, chill and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his sister, Lindy. He rules the school halls with his confidence, good looks and street smarts. When it comes to school work Logan is pretty bad, although he does get passing grades. This stems more from laziness than any true stupidity, as although sometimes coming across as slow, Logan has proven on several occasions, when properly motivated he can be quite on the ball. Logan's very charismatic and knows how to use this to his advantage. He's also got something of a manipulative side, and will often try and exploit situations to his advantage (to varying levels of success). Logan's also somewhat gullible, but has no problems exploiting others gullibility to his advantage. Logan is very fun loving and quite wacky. He has a disinterest in academia, preferring to enjoy himself. As such he will sometimes put his enjoyment above others, practicality and even sense. Never the less, he can be serious if the situation calls for it and occasion will show a hidden, more mature and wiser side. He can also give good advice. Logan is also quite lazy, preferring to take the easy way out over hard work, to the point his friends refer to such behavior as "Loganing." Never the less he will work if it is beneficial for him to do so, and will strive to increase his profits. Logan is shown to also have a bit of an aloof personality, because it took him a while to find out and realize Jasmine's feelings for him, even though she had given a few hints for her feelings for him, but didn't know at the time. However, Jasmine and Logan are still best friends, but they do really like each other and will eventually become a couple. Never the less at heart, Logan is a good person, he does care about his friends, and underneath all there bickering he does love Lindy. Logan has shown to be a little more mature in Season 2, acting slightly differently than in Season 1 and acts slightly more mature around his friends, even though he still sometimes has the same personality he had in the first season, but he has grown up more, showing how much he cares for his friends and his sister, Lindy. Appearance Logan is shown to be tall, good looking, has tan skin, short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has a laid back and simple sense of style. In Season 2, Logan's style has changed slightly, due to him being older, but he still has the similar type of style he had in Season 1. Relationships Friends Lindy Watson '''Best Friend/Twin Sister "]] Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister. They hosted a party together and it was seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. In The New Guy, Lindy tells Logan that she loved him with all her heart and in Dear High School Self, Logan gets upset about what Lindy wrote in the letter and calls her 'my own twin sister'. Logan is over protective of Lindy as seen in Snow Problem, when he got over protective of Dash wanting to see Lindy. In Merry Miss Sis, after Logan made a wish that he never had a sister and his life was changed, he released he was really lucky to have Lindy as his sister and he said he loved her. Lindy and Logan are always there for each other when they need it, because Logan had helped Lindy with things in the past and Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken and cried over Jasmine in Falling for... Who?, which shows that even Lindy and Logan often fought in the first season, they don't do this as much anymore in Season 2, that their relationship had grown and that they really do care for each other. Lindy and Logan both said they love each other, when Lindy made Logan's sixteenth birthday extra-special, and that they really care for each other. (See: Lindy and Logan). 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Forever/Practically Brothers "]] Garrett and Logan are best friends. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Garrett seems to be the closest to Logan in the group. In Slumber Partay, it is revealed that Logan and Garrett made friends because Garrett had the game "Time Travelling Caveman Adventures", and Logan loved playing it. It is later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. (See: Garrett and Logan). 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends "]] Logan didn't understand Delia's made up language and sometimes got it confused with real words as seen in Dear High School Self. Delia also sometimes tries to trick Logan, to show him how lazy he is, but they are still best friends and help each other out when they need to. (See: Delia and Logan) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend/In Love With Main Article: Jogan "]] Jasmine and Logan are best friends, but Logan sometimes got annoyed when Jasmine tried to act like a detective as seen in Dear High School Self. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Jasmine also agreed to make the project with Logan, even though she had to do the most work. Jasmine first admitted her feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and tried to ask him out, but Logan went on a date with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance (disco) in Next of Pumpkin, when Logan saved Jasmine from humiliation and they almost kissed for the second time at one point. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she has liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for him to Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, saying she has liked him ever since they fake dated. At the end, Logan found out about Jasmine's feelings for him. Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school's fall dance, in Falling for... Who? In Falling for... Who?, Logan also broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine, admitted his feelings for her, and tried to ask her out, but he was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, Jasmine tells Logan she has never stopped liking him, they admit their feelings to each other, officially become a couple, and they are together for more than two episodes. Jasmine and Logan will be together for the rest of Season 2. 'Owen' Frenemy Logan didn't like Owen in Falling for... Who?, because Logan got suspicious when he saw Owen dancing with Jasmine, which was how Logan admitted his feelings for Jasmine and Logan didn't like Owen even more at the end of the episode, because Owen had started dating Jasmine when Logan was just about to ask her out, which left Logan completely heartbroken, but Owen seemed to see Logan as a friend. Romances Jasmine Kang Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend/In Love With Main Article: Jogan Logan and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine first admitted her feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and tried to ask him out, but he went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin, and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she has liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for him to Lindy, Garrett and Delia, saying she's liked Logan ever since they fake dated. Logan found out about Jasmine's feelings for him, in the end. Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school dance and admitted his feelings for Jasmine, in Falling for... Who? In Falling for... Who?, Logan broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine and tried to ask Jasmine out, but it was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, Jasmine tells Logan she has never stopped liking him, they admit their feelings to each other, officially become a couple, and they are together for more than two episodes. Jasmine and Logan will be together for the rest of Season 2. Danica Bricker Ex-Girlfriend Danica is Logan's ex-girlfriend who he dated in Earth Boys Are Icky. Logan broke up with her, because he found out that she's the principal's daughter and didn't want a secret girlfriend, so they broke up. Jenna One Date, Unknown Logan had a crush on Jenna in Lindy Nose Best, but she didn't pay attention to him. Logan agreed to fake date Jasmine in order to get Jenna to notice him. In the end, Logan managed to get a date with Jenna and they went to the movies, but it is unknown what happened during or after their date. Erin Ex-Girlfriend Erin was Logan's first serious girlfriend. In Logan Finds Out!, it was revealed that Logan had been dating Erin for a couple of weeks before the events of the episode. Afer 2 weeks of dating, Erin broke up with Logan, leaving him heartbroken. Towards the end of the episode, Logan found out Jasmine really likes him, but he got back together with Erin, before finding out Jasmine really likes him. Logan and Erin attended the school's fall dance together in Falling for... Who?, but, they broke up in that episode, because Logan wanted to with Jasmine instead of Erin. (See: Logan and Erin) Love Life Season 1 Relationship-wise, Logan didn't always have the best luck with girls in this season, and when he did find a girl he liked, the relationship tends to flunder due to contrasting personalities, lack of communication, or simply a weak relationship. After going through multiple girls throughout the season, we were introduced to two qualities that show Logan could be a great boyfriend in the future: 1, his kindness and generosity to keep a relationship going, and 2, the fact that he couldn't be considered a player, especially with the fact that Logan did things for a motive, and so if he were to call it off with a girl, he would need a motivating reason rather than just boredom. However, if these feelings weren't shown in return, Logan began to lack that energy, in which the relationship faded away over time. Though this wasn't confirmed by writers, it appeared throughout Season 1 that Logan found himself attracted to girls that may appear to be kinder, but are actually colder and tougher than they let on. Sherri and Haley are good examples of this- Sherri had a rigid, cold personality as shown when she was out to get Lindy, whereas Haley was sweeter in the beginning of Phone Challenge, but immediately became an angrier, stubborn person, who didn't listen to other sides but instead chose to not be objective. Danica Bricker wasn't tough in the beginning, yet Logan still liked her in a romantic way, but keep in mind that Logan fell for the nicer versions of these girls- it wasn't until he saw both sides of each girl that he was reluctant to continue the relationship. Season 2 Logan had been attracted to girls who were caring, sweet, and somewhat gentle, and this trend still continues as he embarked on his sophomore year with a new girlfriend, Erin. Aloof yet sweet in her own way, Erin portrayed a personality that attracted Logan, and she often was seen in the center of his affection (smoothie dates, phone calls...).However, her once dedicated appearance is shattered when she abruptly broke up with Logan over text- thus, leaving him heartbroken and confused as to where he could've gone wrong. The cause of the break up was debatable: Though it is stated in Logan Finds Out! that Erin only broke up with Logan due to the fact that he was more intelligent, it could also have been speculated that she called it off because he came off strong, a theory that Logan originally guessed when he received the break-up text. ]] Right after Logan got back together with Erin, he inadvertently found out about Jasmine's feelings for him while he was dating Erin, leaving him hopelessly torn between the two girls. Considering Logan was more aloof and ignorant toward his emotions, he tended to avoid the situation as much as possible with having to deal with two girls liking him at the same time, but ended up having to realize that not only did he realize his feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, but that she also had a boyfriend and didn't know how he felt, which left Logan completely heartbroken, because he wanted to be with Jasmine instead of Erin and he broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine. In both of Logan's heartbreak scenarios this season, he found himself crushed and needed a shoulder to cry on, especially because Logan cried over Jasmine when she had started dating Owen, when he was just about to ask her out, showing that despite Logan's selfish acts in other events, he is very sensitive at heart and that he really wanted to be with her. The fact that Logan cried over Jasmine, it proved his love for her. It was shown in Falling for... Who? that despite Logan liked Erin, Logan sees Jasmine differently, like she does with him. Logan seemed to hint that he thinks that he and Jasmine "match" better as a couple rather than him and Erin, especially because Logan fell in love with Jasmine. It was also shown that Logan knows what kind of girl he's meant to be with, because he knew about Jasmine's feelings for him, he had to choose who he wanted to be with, realized he wanted to be with Jasmine, and he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be with. It was also shown in Falling for... Who? that when Logan falls for girls, he potentially falls hard, because he fell hard for Jasmine. Jasmine and Logan will start dating very soon. Family Lindy Watson Sister Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister and he cares a lot about her and vise versa. Because of their contradicting personalities, the pair tends to balance each other out, with Lindy being strategic, witty and a goodie two shoes, and Logan having a fun, relaxed, and somewhat rebellious personality. Despite that Lindy tends to get annoyed often by his careless attitude, it's in episodes like Next of Pumpkin that show that Lindy values Logan's trust and love in her, in which she goes far lengths to prove where her loyalties lie. Even though Lindy and Logan often fight, they are shown to be a lot closer, due to them not doing this as much in Season 2. Lindy and Logan are always there for each other when they need it, as seen in both seasons, because Logan helped Lindy with her problems, and Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken and was crying over Jasmine, when she started dating Owen, in Falling for... Who?, which shows the two really do care for each other. Logan has also said he loved Lindy in the episodes, Merry Miss Sis and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. Nora Watson Mother Nora is Logan's mother. Bob Watson Father Bob is Logan's father. Trivia *He's fifteen seconds younger than Lindy. *He and Lindy both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *His future girlfriend and best friend is Jasmine Kang *He has a crush on Jasmine. (Starts in Falling for... Who?) *Logan fell in love with Jasmine in Falling for... Who? *His behavior is called the 'Loganing' from his friends. It means; being lazy and always trying to find the easy way out. *He thinks he wants to wear a bra, due to copying off Jasmine on her list of what he wanted to do by High school when he was younger. (Dear High School Self) *He is shown to be closest to Garrett in the group *He wants to be more responsible. *He won a disco contest when he was 8. (Next of Pumpkin) *Logan has had 3 girlfriends. (Jasmine who was fake dating him, who is also his future girlfriend, Danica and Erin). *Logan knows that Jasmine really likes him. (Logan Finds Out!) *He didn't do homework, until Logan Finds Out! *Logan owns a segway. (Stevie gave one to him in Stevie Likes Lindy) *He loves free gifts and gold things. (Stevie Likes Lindy) *Despite the way Logan sometimes acts, he is shown to be very sensitive at heart, considering he cried over Jasmine a little, in Falling for... Who? *Logan is Jasmine's second boyfriend shown in Season 2 *He can play the drums and is shown to be a very talented at this. (Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday) *Logan's favorite band is "The Weasels" and his favorite band member is Keith Edwards. Keith inspired Logan to become a drummer *When he giggles nervously, it means thank you. (Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday) *He is the second oldest out of his friends, with Lindy being older than him by fifteen seconds. *Logan has shown to have matured more in Season 2. *He can't pronounce subtle properly. Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'Earth Boys Are Icky' 'Bad News' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Merry Miss Sis' Season 2 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' 'Logan Finds Out!' 'Stevie Likes Lindy' 'Falling for... Who?' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Watson Family Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Austin North Category:Character Relationship Category:Jogan Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Cast Category:Lindy Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Episodes Category:Episode Galleries Category:Logan Watson